The Translation Methods Core provides key support for common methodological issues that face translation (type II) researchers. This was our most highly sought out core during the previous cycle with 28 out of 38 investigators utilizing this core. The leadership of the core is largely intact as are the services. We have expanded design and analytical support to Pilot and Feasibility applicants during the pre-submission phase ? a direct response to our annual query of center members during year 3 of the past cycle. The will be directed by Russell Rothman, M.D., and assisted by Shari Barkin, M.D., as Associate Director. Three organizational units constitute this core. Rob Greevy, Ph.D. leads our design, analysis and measurement unit. An Associate Professor in the Department of Biostatistics, Dr. Greevy has been essential both in the planning, management and evaluations Pilot and Feasibility Grants as well as collaborations with estabilished investigators in the core. Dr. Rothman, M.D., an internationally recognized expert on communication with special attention to health literacy and numeracy, leads the our units that supports several projects involving health literacy and numeracy. Material developed by his team has been solicited 1,142 times (as of this writing) from our web site for diabetes assessment scales and educational material from both within and outside Vanderbilt. Dr. Barkin, Marian Wright Edelman Professor of Pediatrics, leads our unit focused on diabetes and obesity translational research in children, adolescents. This is one of our most successful units with new funding in this unit by Sara Jaser, Ph.D., Sheila Mulvaney, Ph.D., William Heerman, M.D. and Lyndsay Mayberry, Ph.D.